One mind, two methods
by Freelancestoryteller
Summary: When Sherlock is left with the burden that is Mycrofts long lost daughter, he realises that although her methods of getting her own way are atrocious, they are for the same purpose, to get information. Co-written with Blood thirsty animal, check her out!


**Hola! This is a story co-written by BloodThirstyAnimal and myself, in which Mycrofts new found daughter comes to light.**

Pacing feet struck the expensive carpet and Mycroft gave a wary sigh. A problem had arisen. A problem that he thought he would never have to face. Fifteen years ago he had been young and in love, or so he had thought. He had given his love everything and when they had gone their separate ways he had never imagined that fifteen years later he would be left with a produce from that love. A daughter. A daughter that had piercing blue eyes and a face that betrayed nothing. No emotion lay behind though eyes. Just the look of a girl who was young and ready for the world-in a weird way it reminded him of his younger brother. Sherlock at that age had worn the same expression and his eyes had sparkled waiting for the world to be thrown at him-No pain for a mother that had died before her time. The reason that brought his daughter here. No meeting of love but instead pain. Mycroft felt like his heart was about to burst, he had never given up the love that he had felt for his lost love. Work had pushed them in different directions and they had fallen apart. His heart had yearned a lost love and now it was feeling a weird emotion. It was a feeling of hurt, not knowing he had a daughter but at least his love had remembered the name that Mycroft had said he would name his daughter if he ever had one. Katerina. The girl who was sat on the other side of his desk. For almost an hour a long dragged out silence had filled the air, only the sound of their steady breathing could be heard. Sure it helped Mycroft think but at the same time he wanted to hear her voice, the sound of his daughter. Yet she wasn't betraying anything. Almost like she couldn't talk but she could. She had talked to his secretary before she had sat down to wait for him. His life seemed like it was a mess, years of carefulness now ruined by the teenager who sat watching him almost like she was deducing him. Another resemblance to his younger brother and then a thought hit him. He would never be able to let her stay with him because people would ask questions that he would rather not be bombarded with but he could leave her with his brother. They seemed so alike that she could probably pass off as Sherlock's daughter. Although there was only one problem to his plan. It was actually getting Sherlock to agree to it. His younger brother had always been so stubborn and stupid even though the man was a genius. Mycroft pulled out his phone from his inside jacket pocket and began to text his brother.

"Need some help, please oblige"

MH

With that he pressed send and waited for the reply that he didn't even know would come. Half the time his brother wouldn't even text him back. Those were the times that Mycroft didn't seem to mind but he felt like he couldn't wait for the answer that Sherlock Holmes was going to give. Out the corner of his eyes he saw Katerina shift as if she knew what was about to happen. He was sure that her mother would have told her all about the Holmes brothers. After all to a handful of people who knew them, they were famous. Famous for their spats and their knowledge. And well for Sherlock's stubbornness.

Mycroft decided that he needed to buckle up and talk to this girl in front of him, who was so strange yet so familiar. The man tentatively walked into the room, more afraid of the daughter sat in there than Jim moriarty and any of his spiders combined. When the door clicked shut, the girl turned her head to see who stood before her.

"Mycroft I presume?" she said with little emotion, much to the mans relief. He nodded in confirmation as he took to his seat opposite her. The government official opened his mouth to speak, but the girl in front of him interjected before he could get a word out. "listen, you need to know that I want nothing from you, I just needed to inform you of past events in person."

"Naturally." he said, shocked at how direct she was. Her mother had been such a loving, emotional person. She had been so kind at heart, the girl before him was none of these things, he was more 'Holmes minded'. "Do you mind me asking how you got along with your mother." he asked out of curiosity, Katerina raised a perfectly sculpted brow, but answered anyway. "We got on, I mean she was all I had really, but we didn't always see eye to eye. I loved her, don't get me wrong, but I can only take so much of a dim person." she answered, not getting emotional when she spoke of her mother.

What do you want Mycroft?- SH

Mycroft smiled at the message sent from his brother, it could have said a plain 'no' but he was in a nice mood.

It will be awaiting your return in Baker Street in half an hour.-MH

" I have someone I'd like you to meet." Mycroft said to the girl opposite.

"Not another secretary, I've seen 6 already." she commented in a disapproving way.

"You are staying in a hotel right?" she nodded. "The car will take you to get your things, you're going to stay with your uncle."

**Let us know if we should continue and feel free to leave suggestion s as to what could happen! Please review!**


End file.
